1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser for radiating heat of a high temperature and high pressure refrigerant discharged from a compressor to room temperature air and cooling water to condense and liquefy the refrigerant, and more particularly, to a condenser provided with a condensing tube and a cooling plate for helping heat radiation of the condensing tube, the condensing tube and the cooling plate being provided in various structures, thereby improving a condensation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the condenser existing on the cooling cycle is a core element in performing heat exchange while refrigerant gas compressed to a high temperature and high pressure radiates heat outside the cabinet and is transformed into liquid refrigerant so that temperature drops.
The condensers performing the aforementioned role are classified into the water cooling type, which radiates heat of the condenser using cooling water such that the condensation efficiency is enhanced, and the air cooling type, which radiates heat of the condenser using air or a separate auxiliary device such as a blower fan. Hereinbelow, the air cooling type condenser widely employed in home refrigerator will be described. The air cooling type condenser is constructed to be connected between the compressor for compressing refrigerant vaporized by heat exchange of the evaporator to a high temperature and high pressure refrigerant, and a capillary tube for preventing the high temperature and high pressure refrigerant to be introduced directly into the evaporator. The condensing tube is bent in a predetermined shape so as to increase unit area on an inner side surface of the cabinet, and is coupled on the cooling plate by a plurality of fixing pieces. The condensing tube constructed as above is located and coupled on a plurality of wires by welding.
The conventional condenser having the aforementioned construction exchanges heat in the condensing tube transferring a high temperature refrigerant, so that first heat radiation is performed.
The condensing tube whose temperature is elevated again exchanges heat at a line contact portion with the welded and fixed portion so that a second heat radiation is performed by the wire or the cooling plate.
Thus, since the first and second heat radiations occur only at the condensing tube and the wire or cooling plate of line-contacted portion, the conventional condenser has a drawback in that its condensation efficiency is low.
Also, in order to elevate the condensation efficiency according to the capacity of the product to which the condenser having the aforementioned construction is applied, the condensing tube, the wire or the cooling plate is made large in proportional to the capacity of the product. To this end, a difficulty in manufacturing the product is caused since the condenser is also obliged to be large-sized in proportional to the increase in the capacity of the product, and the productivity is lowered due to the increase of manufacturing costs.
In addition, since the condensing tube and the cooling plate are fixed at their line contact portion by bands or welding, the wire or the cooling plate is easily separated from the condensing tube by the reasons of vibration or corrosion due to the external impact or long period use of the cooling apparatus. To this end, there is a difficulty in management of the apparatus, such as maintenance and repair.